Come Along
by lizardwriter
Summary: Naomi and Emily go on an adventure together one summer afternoon sometime in the future. Light and fluffy. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.  
A/N: No real spoilers. Maybe mild ones for series 4. Set sometime in the future. Title is from the Titiyo song, "Come Along" as are the lyrics in italics in this piece and the summary.

* * *

_Come along now, come along with me_

_Come along now, come along and you'll see_

_What it's like to be free_

_Come along, come along with me_

_Come along now, come along and you'll see_

_What it's like to be free_

Naomi reaches back to you, hand outstretched waiting for yours and she smiles at you as you're running. You're not even sure where you're going. You're letting her lead.

You giggle as you slide your hand into hers, feeling the warmth pulsing through it into your hand.

It's summer and the birds are chirping and the trees are a full, luscious green. It's a sunny day and the sky is such a familiar shade of crystal clear blue that you shouldn't recognise so easily given that you live in Bristol and the sky is normally grey, except it's also the colour of your girlfriend's eyes and there's no way you could not recognise it.

It's perfect, you think as you run, Naomi's hand clenching yours tightly. Just the two of you, out in the world on a day like this. Past pains, past injuries all but forgotten.

She slows as you reach a wooded area and she scans it before tugging you towards a small path that isn't really so much a path as a small area that's a little more trampled than the rest of the ground in the trees. She leads you so surely that you can't help but trust her completely. Something that you'd once thought would be impossible. You'd learned to though, and you'd both grown in the process.

You really start to wonder where she's taking you because the woods seem to be growing thicker, but she'd said she wanted to take you on an adventure, so you're letting her do that. She throws you another grin and you can't help but smile back.

"Come on. Almost there," she assures you.

You nod and let her drag you, vaguely aware that you're headed uphill now just because your calves burn a little bit more.

You feel free and happy and in love. You're out with your girlfriend, love of your life. What could be better than time spent with her?

The trees start to thin again and more sunlight trickles through, making Naomi's blonde tresses sparkle and when she turns back to face you for a second, smiling before she pulls you into a kiss just because it's been about fifteen minutes since your last one, you can't help thinking that it shines around her like a halo.

You can't hear the sound of the children playing football in the park anymore. All you can hear is the chirping of the birds and the semi-laboured breathing of you and Naomi as you continue to hike up the increasingly steeper hill. You see full on sunlight ahead and Naomi drags you into a largish grassy clearing that's on top of the hill. You hear a trickle of a stream nearby and it's an incredibly soothing sound.

Naomi slings her bag off her shoulder and dumps it on the ground. She rummages in it for a second before pulling out a blanket that you help her spread out on a flatter area of the hill.

She pulls out a bottle of wine and a bottle opener next and hands both to you. "You're always better at it than I am," she reasons when you raise a questioning eyebrow.

You have to give that to her given that she gave herself a black eye opening a bottle of wine a few months ago. You're pleasantly surprised to find that the chardonnay she's brought is still a bit chilled. Naomi clearly planned ahead enough to refrigerate it for a while before you left.

She rummages around in her bag some more and stealthily pulls something out and tucks it under her shirt. "I'll be right back," she grins.

You contemplate protesting, but she's already walking away and really it's a lovely day, so you sit there, soaking in the sunshine and opening the bottle of wine.

You set the bottle down once it's open and rummage around her bag to find two plastic wine glasses. You smile to yourself. She's done even more planning than you thought she had.

Something cold and wet hits you in the arm and you gasp in surprise. When you look up, it's into the mischievous eyes of your girlfriend who has a small water pistol in each hand, both aimed at you.

"Bitch!" you exclaim playfully as she squirts you again. It breaks the heat nicely, actually, but there's no way that you're going to let her get away with this.

You scramble to your feet and launch yourself at her, but she dances out of the way and squirts you again with a laugh. You chase her around in circles until you finally manage to tackle her. She's squirting you with the gun all the while and you manage to wrestle one of them out of her hand and get a little revenge, keeping a steady stream pouring down her chest.

You're both laughing now and she holds up her hands in forfeit, but you know it's only because her gun is out of water. "You little sneak," you shake your head at her with a grin plastered on your face.

"You're the little one," she retorts childishly, sticking out her tongue playfully. "I'm normal sized."

You squirt her again and you're not completely immune to the way it feels when she wriggles beneath you.

You pin her in a kiss and her arms wrap around you, making you feel warm inside and out.

"I love you," she whispers against your lips.

You grin and roll off of her. "Where's that stream? I need to reload," you murmur as you get to your feet and head in the direction you hear the stream in.

"Oh no you don't!" Naomi contradicts as she scrambles up and follows after you.

You end up racing to the stream, which manages to result in you both falling in it because neither of you can stop soon enough. You laugh as Naomi struggles to get back to her feet, seeming to find the slipperiest rocks to try to help her. You somehow managed to get out without either getting soaking wet or slipping twenty times. She is accomplishing neither.

She looks up at you with her lower lip pouting out and splashes you a little. You can't help but take pity on her and hold out your hand which she takes appreciatively. Apparently your balance isn't quite what you'd hoped it was though and you end up toppling over on top of her, wincing in pain as your knee meets a sharp rock.

A quick glance down at now blood red water and you close your eyes fiercely, clinging to Naomi as you bite back tears.

_Come along now, come along with me_

_And I'll ease your pain._

_Come along, come along with me_

_And let's seize this day._

_Come along, come along with me._

"I'm so sorry," Naomi murmurs for what feels like the hundredth time as she bandages up your knee. She's shed her wet top and shorts and spread them out in the sun to dry. You can't help appreciating that fact as she sits in front of you in her bra and knickers.

You roll your eyes at her because it was an accident and obviously she didn't mean for it to happen. Once you'd gotten over the initial pain and shock, you were alright. Not that it doesn't hurt, but you're certainly not going to let it spoil your afternoon adventure. She finishes wrapping the spare pair of stockings that she found at the bottom of her bag around your leg and the paper napkin you've been using to try to stop the bleeding. It's not the best, but it's wrapped with love and it'll serve its purpose. You pull Naomi in for a 'thank you' kiss. "How about some wine to dull the pain?" you suggest, wincing a little as you straighten your leg out on the blanket.

Naomi pours you a glass quickly, mumbling "Sorry," yet again.

"Stop apologising, Naoms," you assure her, taking the glass.

"Ok," she replies sheepishly as she pours her own glass.

You hold yours up. "To adventure."

"Even if it maims your girlfriend?" she asks.

"Even then!" you reply self-assuredly and clink your glasses together before taking a large gulp. It's good wine and you should savour it a bit more, but you really could use something to dull the pain a little. Naomi has thought of lots of things including a lovely baguette and a small assortment of cheeses, but paracetemol turned out to not be one of them.

Naomi takes her sip and then glances worriedly at you. You grin cheekily back and reach for the water pistol that's at your side. You'd managed to fill it before you left the stream, despite the pain in your leg. You wink at her and squirt her with water and she lets out a little yelp, but you can see her guilt flowing away which was your main goal anyway.

Naomi smiles and shakes her head as you put on an especially smug smile. "See if I share any cheese with you," Naomi threatens.

You pout. "You'd deprive me of nourishment when I'm injured?"

Naomi laughs. "I guess not." She leans forward and captures your lips in a brief kiss. "But only 'cause you're cute," she murmurs against your lips. She pulls away then bends over and kisses your bandaged knee. "All better?" she suggests.

"You're magic kiss has healed me," you assure her.

"Good," she smiles, then sets to work preparing you some food.

You eat in comfortable silence, enjoying the solitude your location provides. You can simply sit and be yourselves and be together and not have to worry that anyone's judging or going to be offended. It's just the two of you.

When your stomachs are full and the wine has started to work its way through your bodies you lay snuggled together on the blanket and watch the clouds drift lazily overhead, picking out shapes in them from time to time.

"That's not a rabbit! That's clearly a lion!" Naomi argues and you laugh.

"Are we even looking at the same cloud?" you inquire sceptically.

"Yeah! That one there!" Naomi informs you adamantly, pointing to a different one than you were examining.

"No, babe. Look to the left a bit. The smaller one. That's a rabbit," you explain.

"Oh," she replies sheepishly.

She rolls towards you. "I'd rather watch you than the clouds," she says softly after a minute and your heart soars.

"Creepy," you tease.

"Yeah, well you'd know. You're the one with stalker tendencies," she jokes back.

"Oi!" you protest, but she cuts you short with a kiss.

You deepen the kiss just because you can. There's no one around after all. Naomi rolls onto you, but breaks the kiss so she can look into your eyes and the sunlight illuminates her hair around her, making it glow, making her look almost unreal.

She's absolutely stunning and your breath hitches as you gaze into crystal blue eyes that match the sky and then her lips are on yours again, and there's a deeper sense of desire now in both of you. Her hands graze over your body and move under your top and you start to writhe beneath her as heat washes through your body.

Her fingers pinch your nipple and buck forward into her a little. She runs her fingers lower then, sneaking under the waistline of your shorts.

You can't help thinking that it's amazing how easily she eases your pain, because soon you're far too distracted by what her fingers and her lips are doing to your body to notice any pain in your knee.

She brings you to the edge of ecstasy in mere minutes. Truth is you just can't get enough of her. Her touch never ceases to set your skin on fire. Her tongue never ceases to make you shiver in excitement.

You've worked your fingers into her knickers as well though and from the moans that she's eliciting into your mouth you know that she's close as well. You slow your pace, wanting to draw things out a little longer and she groans out an incomprehensible complaint but matches your pace and you grunt out a little because you'd been so close to the edge that her slowing is almost excruciating (in the most erotic way possible).

Neither of you care that you're outside or that it's daylight or that if anyone happened to follow the same little path as you they'd see you two making love (because there's really nothing else it can be called between the two of you). None of it matters. The only thing that matters is the two of you, right here, right now.

You both relent with your torture after a while and increase the pressure and the pace.

Naomi breathes, "I love you," against your lips just before you feel her clench around you. You crash over the edge a second later.

"I love you too," you pant as you come down. She smiles a smile that you can feel rather than see and she kisses you hard. You know she'll be unable to talk for a few minutes yet because her body is still shaking on top of yours.

You never get tired of making her come. It's one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen.

She eventually rolls off of you, after several more soft kisses. Only then do you feel the pain return to your leg.

"I hate to say this, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk out of here today," you admit.

Naomi turns worried eyes on you. "So what do we do? Do you want me to call Cook or someone to help us go down? I'm sure he could carry you."

You contemplate that for a second, but shake your head in the end. "I want us to have our day together. Carpe diem. Seize the day, right? So let's seize this day. I could stay here all night as long as I'm with you."

Her face breaks into the widest smile you've ever seen and your heart practically aches at the amount of love you feel for her. "Sounds like a plan," she murmurs softly into your hair and kisses your head.

You return to sky gazing. The sun's lower in the sky now and you know the sunset is coming soon. You snuggle into Naomi's side and rest your cheek against her chest. As her arm tightens around you. You're so happy that you followed her on this adventure today. Being with her just makes you feel like you're soaring and this moment is no exception.

It's the simplest times, really, that mean the most. Moments like this where it's simply the two of you on a blanket under the open sky. Or when you're in bed at night and she's already asleep at your side, facing away from you, and you wrap an arm around her and even though she's asleep she still takes your arm and tucks it under hers and squeezes it tight, just letting you know that she loves you and she wants you closer even in her sleep. Or when you stepped out of the shower and found out that she'd snuck out and bought you flowers and put them on your bedside table to commemorate what turned out to be your eighteen month anniversary. It was the little things like that that warmed your heart the most.

"I could stay here forever as long as I'm with you. I could stay anywhere forever as long as you're with me," Naomi informs you softly after several minutes of silence and you smile because you know she's probably been thinking about it since you made your last comment. Your heart is swelling at the meaning behind her words and you can't help the happy tears that sting your eyes.

You turn on your side and prop your head up on your elbow and look at her. "Let's do it," you say. "Come along with me on this crazy rollercoaster we call life, Naomi Campbell."

It's her turn to have her eyes well with tears and you know they're tears of joy because of the smile that accompanies them. "I thought I already was," she replies.

"But I mean forever. For the rest of our lives," you clarify, even though you know she knows exactly what you meant.

Naomi pulls you into a kiss and you can just feel the love in it. The look in her eyes when you pull away just makes you melt. It makes you feel like you're the only person in the world when she looks at you like that. "I'd like nothing more," she finally answers and you kiss her again.

You lie back down on your back, your hand entwined with Naomi's. You don't know if what just happened was official or not, but you don't really think it matters. You know in your heart and in your soul that you're meant to be with Naomi Campbell forever.


End file.
